Complicated
by Spunkie Cowgirl
Summary: After the Digital World the gang split up. A few yrs later Tai & Matt come back to Obadai. They go to BlackFire Casino and Matt is put into a private stripper room That stripper turns out to be someone from Matts past!what happened to her? will Matt help?
1. Welcome Home

**

* * *

Summary:** After the Digital World the gang split up. A few yrs later Tai & Matt come back to Obadai. They go to a BlackFire Casino and Matt is put into a private 10 minutes with a stripper room. That stripper turns out to be Sora! Will Matt be able to help her get her life back on track? Why is she like this anyway?  
  
**Note:** The characters in here do **NOT** sound or act like the original characters but they will get that way, so either be patient and understanding or just leave and don't R&R! Thanx  
  
**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Digimon so do **NOT** sue for I will give nothing for I have nothing and I will only state that once.  
  
Now on with the fic.  
  
Ch. 1  
  
**Welcome Home**

As Matt and Tai drove into the parking lot to _'Weston Penthouses'_ they saw a blue low rider _'Dodge Dakota'_ truck. There were 4 guys in the bed of the truck. A chocolate haired guy with blue eyes...James. A Blonde with green eyes...Tucker. A black haired guy with hazel eyes...Chris. And last but not least of Matt's bandmembers a red head with green eyes...Tristan. Matt stepped out of his red Ferrari his blonde shaggy hair rustling with the wind. His blue eyes glimmered with life. Tai stepped out of the car his hair ruffling when the wind passed it by. His hazel eyes shining with excitement. This was their first time home in five years. They were eighteen now. They were taller and much more handsomer.  
  
"Hey Tai, Matt welcome back" Chris greeted while shaking hands with both of them.  
  
"Yeah, it's good to be back." Matt remarked.  
  
"Well, since you guys are here and so nice to be the welcoming committee I think it would be right if you helped us move in and unpack!" Tai stated.  
  
Everyone groaned and hopped out of the truck, hugging and shaking hands with their longly missed friends. All the band members said hi. Right then a Uhaul truck pulled up.  
  
"And there's our stuff." Tai said.  
  
Everyone moaned and sighed. "We were hoping it would get a flat tire." Tucker mumbled.  
  
"I heard that!" Matt said.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
**1 ½ later**  
  
"Hey Tai, Matt" James yelled.  
  
"Ya" the two boys shouted.  
  
"Since we've helped you move in I think you should go partying with us to return the favor." James yelled back.  
  
"You thought we'd object to an invitation to a party...you're more of an idiot then I thought you were." Tai stated walking into the living room.  
  
Everyone sighed. "Where are we going?" Matt asked.  
  
"BlackFire Casino" Tristan remarked.  
  
Tai and Matt raised an eyebrow. "Now you've got our attention." Tai said.  
  
"You can gamble there, enjoy some female _company_, and drink!" Tucker said getting all exited.  
  
"Sounds good" Tai said.  
  
"Uhh...I guess." Matt said.  
  
"Great, we leave now!" Tucker said basically lunging himself towards the door.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
**BlackFire Casino**  
  
Matt, Tai, James, Tristan, Chris, and Tucker all walked into the sound of _'Darling Nikki'_ by the _'Foo Fighters'_. Matt got a beer, as did everyone else. He took a look around at all the gamblers, druggies, alcoholics, and stripper/poll dancers. It'd been awhile since Matt had been with a girl. He wasn't completely objecting to this place the gambling was fun, the beer was good, and the company was well...ok.  
  
"Hey Matt c'mon enjoy yourself." James yelled slightly drunk.  
  
"Well, I'm not heavy on cash at the time, I had a beer, and well ya." Matt stated.  
  
"Come with me, I'll get you fixed up" James said with a slight smirk.  
  
Matt followed James to a dark room. James placed a hundred-dollar bill into a machine and he sat Matt down in a chair.  
  
"Enjoy you should get at least ten minutes of _heaven_" James said walking out of the room and shutting the door.  
  
And that's when it happened, the music came on to _'Bad Girls'_, and the curtain went up and revealed......

* * *

Tbc  
  
Who is it? And if you know why is she doing this? Plz review. 


	2. Familiarities

Hello thankyou all for your wonderful reviews I dearly love them. Oh and yes I kindof did give away it but I fixed it...thankyou. This chapter is rated R.  
  
Ages: Matt, Tai, bandmembers, Izzy, Joe=20-21(20=fake ids with them)/ Sora, Mimi=19(you'll figure out how their working there later)/T.k, Kari=17(more than likely not to be seen in the club)  
  
On with the fic.  
  
Recap: _And that's when it happened, the music came on to 'Bad Girls', and the curtain went up and revealed......  
_  
**Ch. 2.**  
  
**Familiarities**

**   
  
**  
A girl in a orange jail suite with a slit going all the way down past her belly button revealing her black top which was strapless and just barely covered her breasts. She wore a blood red underwear type bottom that barely covered her under areas. Written on her butt was the word _'Naughty'_. She had a darker shade of red on her lips and purple eye shadow. The song bad girl was still flowing throughout the room. She began dancing twirling around the pole in the center of the small wooden stage. She then crouched down showing major cleavage her red hair flying in front of her fiery red orbs. Whipping up she moved her body in an astounding way her hair dancing with her movements her ruby orbs shined with fiery passion. As she began to remove her jail suit she revealed her beautiful, fit body her curves were perfect. Matt couldn't help but smile at this young beauty but something just seemed familiar about her and he just couldn't figure it out. Her hair, her body, her silky skin, her hips..everything drew his azure blue eyes to her....those eyes they were the most enchanting eyes he'd ever seen, yet they hid something..something sad, a need lied within her waiting to get out. Who was she, Matt didn't recall ever dating or sleeping with a stripper.  
  
"So where you from?" the soft, sweet voice said while she again bent down holding steadily on the pole showing the outline of her breasts.  
  
"I'm actually originally from here; my friend and I came back from America...so you could say my bandmembers threw me a welcome home party." Matt stated.  
  
She gave him a smile..a smile of pure beauty as she walked towards him. The smell of her lavender aroma tingled Matt's senses. She walked up her hips swaying with the movements of her body and placed her lips on his for a split second. Matt still felt the tingling sensation of her; she was so perfect yet so far away.  
  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" Matt asked pushing a strand of his gold locks out of his face.  
  
The girl froze for a moment and gave a distinct look of fear..a look Matt had seen before.  
  
"Are you Sora Takenouchi?"  
  
The curtain closed time had run out and Matt failed to get his answer yet he was **NOT** going to give in. _'Wow...what happened to her? She was so down to earth and quiet..she despised how women were forced or needed money and decided to work at places like this I mean she cringed at that thought...now she is one...she was always really quiet, maybe something was up..but what? I'VE GOT TO FIND TAI!' _Matt thought while standing up and exiting the room.  
  
**In another private room**  
  
Tai was also in one of the rooms but he came by choice. He had a girl in a nurse uniform...her name was Heather and dang she was hot! Her shaggy blonde locks swaying with her movements enchanting Tai in every which way. She now had taken off the nurse's uniform and was in a matching white, glittering panties and bra with silver lace hanging from them. Matt walked into the room that Tristan had told him to go in and Matt found Tai. Matt rolled his eyes at Tai.  
  
"Tai! We _need_ to talk!" Matt said.  
  
"Ya, ya later man I'm getting some _entertainment_." Tai remarked never letting his eyes off Heather.  
  
Matt sighed. "**TAI NOW!"** Matt yelled.  
  
Tai gave in. "Ok Matt don't have a heart attack....I'll find you Heather." Tai stated causing Matt to roll his eyes again.  
  
The two boys walked out and sat at the bar.  
  
"What's up?" Tai asked Matt. "And this better be good...and I mean good, like better than hot Heather good."  
  
"It's good and bad...it's about Sora." Matt said.  
  
"Uhh..what about her?"  
  
"**SHE'S BLOODY HERE!"** Matt yelled.  
  
"Ya...so, where is she?" Tai asked looking around for her.  
  
"You dumbass she's one of the freaking private strippers!" Matt said.  
  
"**WHAT!!!!!"** Tai yelled.  
  
"Shhh..we need to find her..she needs our help." Matt said.  
  
"Ok Matt there's no way in hell that I'm helping her strip..are you crazy!" Tai remarked.  
  
"Tai..are you drunk?"  
  
"No..maybe..semi...**YES**! look I only had 4 it's not that bad!"  
  
Matt sighed. "You're an idiot"  
  
"What do you mean? Were partying for crying out loud _fun_ Matt _fun_!" Tai said. "Oh ya..you get your fun from girls."  
  
"**TAICHI KAMIYA! I DO NOT!** You are freaking drunk!"  
  
Tai began to speak but Matt cut him off. "Tai we need to go back to that room that's where the strippers rooms are so that we can figure out what happened to Sora! But we've got to get pass the security guard."  
  
"Oh...why didn't you say so in the first place and you mean tubby fat brutal guard?"  
  
Matt sighed and got slightly frustrated but rubbed it off. Then a smirk grew upon Matt's face. Tai gave a _'this is a I've got a good/bad plan smirk isn't it_' look. Matt walked over to Tucker and whispered something in Tucker's ear causing a sly smile to appear upon Tucker's face. Tucker walked over to the bar and began hitting on a blonde whore. Right when he was about to make his move a chocolate haired guy approached Tucker and decked him in the face for hitting on his girl. A fight broke out and sure enough the security guard chugged over for reinforcements. Matt and Tai dashed to the door; they swiftly opened it and were now in a hallway. They walked down the well-decorated maroon walls with beautiful painting décor. Then came upon the words 'Takenouchi' on a door. They opened the black glimmering door and found nothing, no purse, no lights on, and no Sora. Matt and Tai sighed with annoyance and they began to head back but came across a model.  
  
"Excuse me Miss..by any chance do you know where Sora is?" Matt asked the almost completely naked woman.  
  
"Why honey..you looking for a good time, because I can give you what your looking for!" she replied rubbing up against him.  
  
"**NO!** I don't want that! I need to find Sora for I need to speak with her" Matt stepped back away from the woman.  
  
"OH! Well in that case, you just missed her, she went out back. "  
  
Matt thanked her and dashed down the hall grabbing the dazed Tai . They ran outside as fast as their legs could take them. They pushed open the exit door slightly out of breath. They found Sora getting into her blue ford mustang, but they also took notice to the other watching eyes. Then those eyes stepped out from the shadows revealing a tall man with black hair who stood at about 6'2. The man began to approach their long lost friend Sora and she had no clue of their or his presence and he began to make _his_ move grabbing something out of his leather jacket he....

* * *

--Tbc—  
  
Who is this man? Will Tai and Matt save her? Why is Sora a stripper? What will Tai and Matt do? What does the guy have? Plz review. 


	3. Complicated

Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
Recap: _The man began to approach their long lost friend Sora and she had no clue of their or his presence and he began to make his move grabbing something out of his leather jacket he....  
  
_Ch. 3  
  
**Complicated**

Sora fiddled with her car keys unable to figure out which one went to her car.  
  
**"SORA LOOK OUT!" **Matt yelled running towards her.  
  
It was slightly late; the man grabbed out a cloth with a sleeping sedative and covered it over her mouth knocking her unconscience. Matt felt an adrenaline rush he swiftly jumped on Sora's car and tackled the guy. Matt got in a fistfight with the man. Fortunately Matt won and scared the guy off. Matt then ran to Sora's side where Tai was.  
  
"She's fine just drunk, and in a deep slumber." Tai said.  
  
Matt sighed, "Let's get her to our place"  
  
Matt picked her up and carried her to his car.  
  
**Matt and Tai's Penthouse**  
  
Matt placed a cold cloth over Sora's forehead. He just didn't get it. Why did she decide to do such a thing? Matt looked into the face of the girl he used to know someone who cared and was so steady, and calm. Now she was a mess. Matt almost had a tear slip but he swiftly stopped it. Tai was also watching her. He couldn't believe that the angel that he dated at one point was now a...stripper! Both boys were in a deep train of thought.  
  
**Morning**  
  
Sora's eyes slowly and gradually opened, she found herself in a bed with a black comforter, which read Volcolm. She looked around and found no one in sight. _'Crap I must have gone off with some guy again.' _She thought. She attempted to get up but the ache in her head kept her down. Eventually she found her way up and made her way to the door. She turned the knob only to find a blonde, a familiar blonde on the couch. His golden locks fell into his face and he looked so peaceful and well sexy when he slept (I've noticed..all anime guys look SEXY when they sleep). Slowly his azure blue eyes opened to the movement.  
  
"Your awake," Matt said. "Sit,"  
  
Matt made room for her weary body. Sora sat, she looked so depressed and scared.  
  
"Sora, what happened?" Matt asked.  
  
"Matt, my life's just complicated, there's nothing.." Sora couldn't finish her sentence she fell into tears.  
  
Matt sat up and held her head against his chest. "It's gonna be ok, Sora you can tell me, and Tai were both here for you."  
  
Sora nodded. "Get Tai,"

* * *

--Tbc—  
  
What's she gonna say? I'm so sorry that was so short, I promise the next one will be way longer! Plz review. 


	4. Answers

Thank you all who reviewed, so sorry that I did not update sooner forgive my absence my computer was down and then I went on a trip ahhh. I also had my bloody account suspended. Now I must correct something to my flamers, this will also be written on Underneath it All.  
  
Porn star: on t.v.  
  
Stripper: at a Casino/club.  
  
**NOTE READ!: THIS FIC IS NOW RATED R!**  
  
Now on with this fic.  
  
Ch. 5  
  
**Answers**  
  
Matt got up.  
  
"TAI!" He yelled.  
  
Tai came out of his room and into the living room. "She's awake,"  
  
"Ya, come on and sit, it's going to be a long talk." Matt said.  
  
Tai nodded his head and made his way to a leather chair, but before sitting down he approached Sora and embraced her in a hug. She hugged him back and closed her eyes it had been a while since she'd seen these guys.  
  
"Sora, are you willing to tell us what happened?" Matt asked.  
  
She nodded her head as a lump formed in her throat, the two men that she loved dearly she had betrayed or at least felt like she did were right here before her now.  
  
"What happened after the Digital World and our separation?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora took a deep breath, "Here's how it all started"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Sora sat against the concrete alley way wall, her knees cuddled against her chest and her head buried in them. The raindrops pounding down upon her bare skin, her white tennis outfit soaked and see through. Tears streamed down her face, she coughed a few times from all the suffering, _'why'd I let him go, why?'_ she thought. _'I love you Matt, I love you why?' _(Sora fails to mention the love part). She thought causing more tears to fall from her wet face. She heard the sounds of footsteps but didn't dare to look up, for her face was terrible looking and she just wasn't able at the time. The footsteps got closer until they stopped and she could the outline of black boots.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" a man's voice asked.  
  
She didn't respond, until she felt a warm hand grab her chin and lift her head up so that he could stare into her ruby orbs.  
  
"Ahh, Sora Takenouchi," the man said.  
  
Sora looked shocked, "How'd you know my name?"  
  
"Oh yes, I look different don't I? You must not remember me, here this will help you." He said the voice so low and seductive.  
  
He pulled her limp and frightened body deeper into the secluded alleyway. It became dark, very dark; the man began to have a black aura surround him. All of a sudden his body morphed into a look of the one and only Myotismon.  
  
"Myotismon!" she whispered softly and scared.  
  
"Oh no my dear, I'm Myotismon's brother, I'm not a digimon, but I am a vampire!" he stated, he had dark, violet hair a pale face, slim body, and blood red orbs. "My name is Ecodiel the manipulator,"  
  
"Very nice, but what's it to me?" Sora asked.  
  
"Hphm, you think that I don't need you for anything, now see I've already tricked this whole world into following me, I own the Blackfire Casino, and you will work for me, and be my slave." He demanded.  
  
"And what if I don't?" she asked.  
  
"Then your dear Biyomon will be terminated." He bluntly stated.  
  
Sora gasped, "you wouldn't dare!"  
  
"You want to test me?" he asked.  
  
"No, what do you want me to do?" she asked.  
  
He smiled, "Now that's a good girl, come back with me."  
  
He formed himself back to the man with violet hair and red eyes, a fit body and no fangs. He placed his hand on her back and led her to his black mansion. Once they arrived, he brought her in the living area with some wine. They sat and she was restless this was driving her up the wall.  
  
"Now, you will be a stripper at my club, and earn money, and you will become my lets say..playtoy." he said.  
  
She put a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Now lets begin with your attire" he stated.  
  
She frowned at him; he left the room for a moment and came back with a black thong, and a lacy scarlet red bra. With a violet see through net top to go over it.  
  
"Try this on," he demanded.  
  
"Grosse, no!" she stated firmly.  
  
"Alright, if you insist I do this," he said.  
  
His eyes began to glow, she tried to resist the powerful force drawing her close to him but couldn't' he pulled her in and brought her right next to him. He reached his cold hand up and unbuttoned her white shirt, it fell to the ground, he removed her camisole with his nails; and then moved down with her skirt he inched it off her tiny hips, it passed down to the floor. He moved his hands to the back of her white bra, he undid it, and it fell revealing her bare breasts, he then moved down to her underwear, he reached down and cut the two sides of it, it fell loosely to the ground and exposed her completely naked. She was trying to struggle but he was so powerful, he smirked while he worked. He stopped for a moment and looked her frontal view over, he smiled and reached his hand down in between her legs and lifted her up and he forced her onto the couch. He began passionately kissing her, he forbid himself from biting her tender skin so he remained in human form. He caressed her smooth neck and licked her silky skin. She moaned and wanted to refuse but just couldn't. After a while he got off, her tired body and placed the undergarments upon her.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Sora was now braking down on Matt's chest, tears streaming down her face. He held her tight and was in a deep state of thought as was Tai. They stayed there for a moment and just thought.  
  
"Sora, are you living with him?" Tai asked.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"You said he's a vampire, correct" Matt said.  
  
She nodded her head again.  
  
"So if he's in his vampire form, and you can get him to get near light, we can kill him for light kills vampires..." Matt said.  
  
"I don't think that will do it Matt, he's just so powerful." Sora said.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT WE HAVE TO DO!" Tai screamed.  
  
"What," Sora and Matt asked.  
  
"I think it's time for a reunion," Tai said smirking.

* * *

-tbc-  
  
A reunion! How was it? I know graphic! Forgive me! What are they planning? Plz review. 


	5. Reunions and Unique Events

Thank you all for reviewing. Wow it's been awhile since I've updated this one. Sorry....he he...anywho now on with it!  
  
**Disclaimer:** not mine.  
  
**Recap:** _"I think it's time for a reunion," Tai said smirking.  
_  
Ch. 6  
  
**Reunions and Unique Events**  
  
Sora and Matt just stared at the proud Tai. He was standing straight in the air. His finger pointed to the sky and his chest puffed out. They both began to crack up. Tai frowned and looked at them.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tai asked.  
  
"n..ooth..i..i..n..ng" Sora managed to spare out.  
  
Tai just shook his head. "Insane red heads and blondes." He mumbled.  
  
That made both of them stop and stare.  
  
"So Captain Tai what is this brilliant plan of yours?" Sora asked.  
  
Tai frowned at her sarcasm. "Leave that to me."  
  
Both of them looked suspiciously at him. "Should we even trust you?" Matt asked.  
  
Tai just glared.  
  
"Yeah Tai, I mean come on. Last time I trusted you. I ended up having to walk 22 miles bare foot and half naked." Sora said.  
  
Matt looked at her oddly then at the smirking Tai.  
  
"Oh yeah, that was funny." Tai said daydreaming.  
  
"Uhhh Tai shouldn't you be organizing that plan of yours?" Matt stated.  
  
Tai plopped of his chair but ended up flipping over it forgetting it was behind him. Sora and Matt began laughing hysterically as Tai rose rubbing his head. He ran in his bedroom and disappeared.  
  
"That Tai hasn't changed has he?" Sora asked.  
  
"Not really." Matt said.  
  
Sora smiled. "I've missed you Matt."  
  
Matt smiled back. "I never went a day without your presence in my mind."  
  
"Matt, there's something I should tell you." Sora said.  
  
Matt got serious and faced her. "what is it?"  
  
"I was crying because I was in love with you. when you left I was heartbroken. I was in love with you." she said sobbing.  
  
Matt stared their horror struck. 'If I would've stayed then none of this would have happened.' Matt thought.  
  
Matt cupped his hand on Sora's cheek and looked deep within her ruby orbs.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi, I'm not ever leaving you again. You will get out of this mess I promise. And Sora, I love you too." He said leaning in and kissing her passionately on the lips.  
  
As they shared their first kiss with eachother; Tai walked out of his room a smiled upon his face.  
  
"Yo lovers! Come with me." Tai said walking out the door.  
  
They both shrugged their shoulders and followed Tai.  
  
A few hours later they arrived at Leville Park. They walked all the way up a mountainous hill. To find Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Ken, Davis, Yolie, Cody, Kari, and T.k. As they climbed up Matt and Tai were taken down. Tai looked at his oppresser and found his little sister on top of him. Her auburn hair came down a little past her shoulders. Her ruby orbs shined with a vigorous passion. Her height now came to about 5.5" She smiled and hugged him tightly. He hugged her.  
  
"Kari, how much I've missed you. You've grown." He stated.  
  
She smiled. "Taichi Kamiya! How come you never called me!" she exclaimed.  
  
Tai frowned, "Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
She smiled and they both got up.  
  
Matt looked at his tackler to find another version of himself. He had shaggy blonde hair. Blue orbs which glimmered with a prideful shine. He was now around 5.9". He smiled and hugged his brother tightly.  
  
"Hey bro, it's been awhile." He said.  
  
"Ya, a lot has happened." T.k said.  
  
Matt looked suspiciously at him. T.k. smiled and got off him. Sora was now over talking to Mimi who was laying on top of her hubby. Who just happened to be a familiar red head. Mimi had elbow length pink hair and Izzy had scraggly red hair. Sora smiled at the two. She glanced over to Yolie who now had blonde hair and wore contacts. Her hair came to her mid back. Ken who was her husband had shaggy shorter raven hair. Cody now was about T.k.'s size with black hair that was longer and cupped out. And Davis well kept the puffy hair that now stood straight up like Tai's. Kari and T.k. led their siblings over to a stroller. Tai and Matt's eyes became as wide as Texas. Inside that stroller lied their niece. She was about 11 months old.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! What's her name?" Sora asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Calissandra Amy Ishida." Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Cali what?" Tai asked.  
  
"Calissandra, Cali is short for it." T.k replied.  
  
"Cali, nice" Matt said.  
  
"Oh my gosh she's so cute!" Sora said.  
  
"So you're an Ishida now?" Tai said.  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
After holding the baby and talking for a while about it. Tai broke in.  
  
"Alright, the reason the you're hear is because of Sora. She's being blackmailed by a Vampire named Ecodiel, he is Myotismon's brother. He owns the Blackfire Casino here. Sora is forced to work there for Byo's sake. So we have to figure out how to defeat him." Tai said.  
  
"Well we don't have our crests, they're in the Digital World." Kari said.  
  
"There's nothing we can do." T.k said.  
  
"Ugh! I called you all here hoping you'd have some brilliant ideas!" Tai said.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai, but how we don't have our crests." Davis said.  
  
Everyone remained silent. Until the crunching of leaves was heard.  
  
"It's not like your crests are gone forever." Someone said.  
  
"Who's there?" Tai said raising his fists.  
  
Something emerged from the shadows. It was cloaked.  
  
"Don't give up just yet." It spoke.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"Now don't be hasty. My name is Cecilia, Myotismon's sister." She said.  
  
She removed her cloak revealing her silver hair and gorgeous green eyes.  
  
"How many siblings does that guy have?" Davis moaned.  
  
"Don't fear, I'm not evil. I'm the only good one of the family. I'm a mixture of my brothers. I'm part vampire and part Digimon. I've been in touch with Gennai and I'm going to get your crests back. I'm also going to help you." she said.  
  
Through that Izzy was talking to Gennai. "Guys she's saying the truth."  
  
They all looked at Izzy. "Really?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes," Izzy replied.  
  
They looked back and Cecilia was gone.  
  
A few minutes later they heard her again. Lights shone brightly upon all their necks. They looked away and the light faded. They looked back again to find their crests, and digivice.  
  
"There, told you I'd get them." She said.  
  
"Thanks," Sora said.  
  
"I'm not done yet. I have a bit of a surprise. I brought someone with me. Everyone meet Calissandra Amy Ishida from the future." She said.  
  
A girl with sandy blonde hair and ruby orbs stepped out. She was Sora's height with mid back length hair. Her body was slender and curved.  
  
"How, why, what?" was all Tai could say.  
  
Everyone stood in shock. They glanced at the baby then at her.

"I know it's odd. But I'm here to help you guys." Cali said. Her soft soothing voice spoke.  
  
"I brought her down with me because she is the crest of life. I am the crest of death." She said.  
  
"How can you have a crest and be a digimon?" Cody asked.  
  
"I once was a human. Then Myotismon transformed his own sister into a crossover of his brother and him. We were the Vampire, Digimon, and human. He didn't want me to join all of you so he did this to me." She said.  
  
"What's your plan?" Mimi asked.

* * *

-tbc-  
  
What's the plan? Plz review.


	6. A Night's Tale

Guess who's back!? I am! Anywho, yeah I kinda vanished he he.. I'm going through some rough issues. Thanks for baring with me. I love you guys thankyou so much for baring with all my delays. I have 46 emails from all author alerts so it might be awhile before you get my review. Sorry,.

Disclaimer: not mine.

**Story: Complicated**

**Chapter: 7**

**Chapter Title: A Night's Tale**

_Recap: "What's your plan?" Mimi asked._

The girl smiled, "We need to reach the soul of my brother."

"Umm where is the soul and how do we get to it?" Davis asked.

They all began to whisper about their voices almost as light and quiet as air.

About half an hour later a dark circle appeared to the side of their group. Ecodiel came out from the circle. He stepped directly in front of Sora. By now the future Calissandra and Cecilia had disappeared. Everyone shivered at the sight of that evil devilry. Mimi hid her eyes on Izzy's chest. Kari and T.k shuddered. Ken and Yolie trembled, but Matt and Tai stood there ground and put on valiant faces. His hand extended towards her and he put on his devilish smirk. Sora began to bring her hand to his.

'NOW!' a voice yelled to her from her mind.

She quickly jumped back between Tai and Matt. Two shadows appeared on each side of Ecodiel. One glowing a holy white, and the other glowing a satanic black. For once good was fighting with evil to kill another sort of evil. Cali on his right, and Cecilia on his left. With their crest's help they held him from moving.

"CURSE YOU SISTER! CURSE YOU! WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME!!?" he yelled viciously.

She smirked. "You betrayed me first!" she hissed.

"HOW?" he spat in her face.

"You plagued me with this half being."

He smirked, "It needed to be done."

"Well then this needed to be done so shut your trap."

"Do it now!" she yelled at the two.

Matt and Sora stepped up. They grabbed eachother's hand and walked up to Ecodiel. As they were about to reach for his soul their crests began to glow. It was the brightest light ever seen to mankind. You could not look upon such a light. Everyone shielded their eyes. When the light died down they found one crest. This time, it wasn't around their necks. It was around both their wrists the crest dangling between their hands.

"The crest of Eternal Love. Only those who are truly in love and have an unbreakable bond may form such a power. It is supposedly invincible." Cali said smiling at the two. "Go now, destroy the inner beast."

As they brought their hands up the crest shot out and hit Ecodiel with a valiant light. The darkest light you could ever see surrounded the area. Everyone stared timidly at the encircled figure. It was looking as if it was bigger. The light died down and before them was a beast among beasts. He had black horns, a monstrous body, a vile stare, and an evil aura.

"The inner beast has been revealed." Cali stated. "Now everyone, it's time to slaughter it!"

Everyone's crest's glowed and many beams shot at one point on the beast. It hit him directly in the heart. A shrill vile scream shot out, his body glowed then dissappeared into the light of Cali's crest. Everything seemed to glow black it was impossible to see. Then the skies cleared, birds began to chirp, and life came back.

They all looked before them and found no Cali nor Cecilia.

"Cecilia! Cali!" They all yelled.

"Cali has returned to her time." They heard a voice say from behind them.

Before them was the same silver hair, gorgeous green eyes, but this time. This figure was in jeans, a black tank, and had no fangs.

"Cecilia?" Tai asked.

"Yes, it is me. This is me before I was transformed. Thankyou, you guys lifted the curse from me."

Tai cocked an eyebrow at her. Matt and Sora smirked, they knew what was crossing Tai's mind.

"I come baring a gift."

From behind her a pink bird like figure appeared.

"BYO!" Sora yelled. She ran over and embraced her in a hug.

"I must return her now. She cannot stay I'm sorry."

"Oh its okay. As long as I know she's okay."

Matt smiled, he was so happy to see that smile back on her face.

The sun shone brightly, Sora got a new job as a fashion designer. Matt became a famous rockstar. Tai became a star soccer player. And everyone lived in the light never forgetting that unique event where they were all reunited to help the child of love.

* * *

"So you see Cali, that's how your uncle Tai met his wife Cecilia, how your aunt Sora and Matt were reunited and married, and how the digidestins once again saved the world, when the world doesn't even know we exist." Kari told her 3 year old child, Cali. "Now, it's time for bed."

T.k and Kari kissed their child goodnight and shut the light off.

* * *

-The end.-

What'd ya think? Plz review.


End file.
